


oh yeayh yeah

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fic Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: fic collection of kanakao ive wrote; deleting them out of my google docs for reasons.enjoy you funky little blue + yellow shipperswill have tags 'n' summaries inside
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. bathtime,,

Kaoru should’ve realised putting Kanata anywhere near water will always have the same outcome. Kanata will splash about, wrinkling his skin and telling Kaoru about any odd marine biological facts that spew into his mind.   
  
It’s not as if he hates it; he enjoys it. He likes listening to Kanata ramble on about the same type of fish for 15 minutes, ramble on about how  _ Tilapia is the second most raised fish… after ‘carp’, puka puka. _   
  
“Kanata? Come closer. I need to wash your hair. You got algae in it from being in the pond earlier,” Kaoru says, grabbing Kanata’s shoulders and pulling him flat against his chest, the water moving in waves from the rough movement. A brief feeling of anxiety rolls through Kaoru as he wonders if his bathroom floor would flood. For the second time.    
  
Kanata hums, leaning into Kaoru’s hand on his scalp and digging his nails into it, carding the shampoo into it. It’s intimate. Kaoru prefers when they’re in warm water, he doesn’t like having to take vitamin C and take warm showers afterwards trying to avoid getting a cold.    
  
That said, Kaoru should’ve expected it, when Kanata flaps his hands and feet about. He flails around, and Kaoru clicks his tongue. Don’t flood the bathroom. Please.    
  
Of course, Kanata  _ tries _ to stop, but continues to splash around. Water pools over the side of the bath, puddling at the side, and Kaoru can’t find it in himself to scold Kanata. He’s having fun, after all, it’d be mean to make him stop, right? Plus, he likes listening to Kanata’s giggles every time the water splashes beneath him and hits Kaoru in the face. Even though Kaoru doesn’t enjoy that. He just put cream on his face - he’s gonna have to reapply it…   
  
Kaoru cups water in his hand, pouring it over Kanata’s head and instantly moving to cover his eyes from the soap. He knows for a fact Kanata doesn’t close his eyes if anything is getting near his eyes; and he hates seeing Kanata paw at his eyes for hours afterwards.   
  
Kanata shakes his head, akin to a wet puppy, shaking all the water off. More water splashes over the wall and floor, and Kaoru huffs.   
  
He drags a sulking Kanata out of the bath, hooking his underarms and pulling him out in one swoop. Kanata tries to flail back into the water, but Kaoru’s already put the stopper out, the water going down the drain. If Kanata had a choice, he’d stay in water all day, and Kaoru knows he needs sleep.   
  
Despite his complaints, Kanata enjoys Kaoru blow drying his hair, slipping one of his favourite shirts onto him. Kaoru doesn’t get the favour returned, Kanata preferring to collapse on Kaoru’s lap and falling asleep. It’s good that they’re in his room, Kaoru’s too tired to carry Kanata too far, so he lugs him into bed, and wraps around him.    
Goodnight, Kanata-kun.


	2. surfboard out at sea..~

“Isn’t the ocean ‘pretty’, Kaoru-kun?” Kanata asks, body flat down on one of Kaoru’s surfboards, head intermittently dipping into the salty water. It was Kanata’s idea to go out in the ocean together; though Kaoru did warn him against going so far out into the water, and here they are now, with no land in sight.   
  
Kaoru thinks he’d be a lot less calm if Kanata wasn’t here. That guy has such peacefulness in his body, especially around water, that it rubs off on him. Surely, if this was anyone or anytime else, he’d be freaking out at the lack of land in any direction, but he’s relaxed.    
  
“Kaoru-kun, do you know what this is?” Kanata asks suddenly. Kaoru glances over, before moving his head to properly look at what was cupped in his hand. It was blue; he almost didn’t even notice it was there, blending into the seawater. He shakes his head in response to Kanata’s question, no, he hasn’t heard of it.   
  
Kanata smiles sweetly, sitting up and rocking the surfboard from side to side, almost knocking Kaoru off the sides. Before Kaoru can complain about _ almost being shoved into the ocean with nobody in sight other than these two _ , however, Kanata begins explaining.    
  
“It’s blue coral, puka. It’s a ‘species’ of colonial coral,” His eyes don’t move off the plant in his hand. “Most things in ‘nature’ don’t come as blue, so it’s rather rare, puka.”    
  
It’s surprising that he knows this much about  _ one _ type of coral, Kaoru says. Considering Kanata’s never been able to swim, he finds it interesting that he knows this much, making him wonder if Kanata just researches in his free time he’s not soaking in water. Kanata stops speaking after Kaoru’s comment, and Kaoru looks away.    
  
The water is warm. Initially, the scent of salt made Kaoru’s eyes water, and made him gag, but he’s calmer now. Warmth seeps into his system, he supposes the sun had warmed it up. He moves to lean onto the board further, but then feels a weight on top of his head, followed by liquid dripping down through his hair.   
  
“The coral looks ‘good’ on you, Kaoru-kun,” Kanata sing-songs, and Kaoru realises  _ pretty fast _ that Kanata just plopped plant life onto his head, alongside a handful of water. He wants to shake it off his head, but something about how Kanata put it on for him and affectionately sang out that it looked good made him sit with it there for a while.   
  
They probably look ridiculous; a blonde haired boy floating in the ocean with just his arms on a surfboard, hair mixed with blue and sticking to his face with another boy who dips his head into the sea for far too long at a time, but he likes it. It’s calming.   
  
(They only head home after Kanata begins sneezing from the water getting cold, although it took a while to find it.)


	3. flowers...

“Kaoru, do you know what the ‘meaning’ of lotus flowers are, puka?” Kanata asks, tilting his head at the end of his sentence. Kaoru looks to see what’s in Kanata’s hand; it’s a flower. A pink one, floating in the middle of his cupped hands full of water. He knows flowers have different meanings; roses mean love, lilies mean death, and so on. But, loti? Kaoru has no idea. He shakes his head in response to Kanata, who laughs and asks Kaoru to put his hands in the same shape as him, before pouring the flower into his hands.   
  
“It means ‘purity’,” Kanata begins, twirling his finger around the flower and watching it spin, “or enlightenment, or rebirth… all of ‘those’ sorts of things, puka.”    
Kaoru hums, feeling the petals brush against his fingertips, and occasionally Kanata’s own fingers pushing past him. Kanata seems taken aback by the flower. Most of the sea life he’s seen are coral, not proper flowers, and even then, a lot of sea anemones are predatory.    
  
Kaoru asks if he likes any other flowers; any unrelated to the water, and Kanata hums out a rough, long “mmm,” when thinking. He shrugs, he doesn’t really know about any other nature outside of the ocean, “but I like how ‘tulips’ look, puka.”   
  
Tulips. Kaoru knows a bit about them - they mean ‘perfect love.’ He finds it ironic that Kanata likes them, mumbling how he’s perfect and he loves him, similar to the meaning of tulips. Kanata beams at that, calling him a good boy for finding a way to twist that into romance, Kaoru defending himself by saying it wasn’t his intention (but secretly being happy that Kanata praised him.)   
  
“I’ll get you some red tulips, if you’d like,” Kaoru offers, moving the lotus back into Kanata’s palms, who lets it float off back into the lake he picked it out of, watching it tear through aloe vera. “Oh? Kaoru would ‘do’ that for me, puka?”   
“Uh, yeah?”   
Kanata laughs, what flower do _ you _ like then, Kaoru?   
  
Kaoru thinks. It takes him less time than Kanata to decide; but he ultimately says yellow roses. He likes roses, regardless, they’re pretty, and yellow roses mean freedom, right? He thinks being free is a virtue, and Kanata nods in agreement. It’s why he let the lotus float back into its habitat instead of holding it for himself. He’s happy he can be free to do what he wants, Kanata says, talking about how he likes that he can float away in the ocean without a care in the world. Kaoru likes being free. He doesn’t want to take it for granted, so he takes Kanata’s hand and floats into the lake, tearing through the aloe vera like the lotus did, as well.   
  
Their clothes are stained green, and both of them get sick from exposure to the elements, but they’re happy. They can do what they want; together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i got lads i can finally delete these out of my google docs


End file.
